Batman/Superman (Vol 1) 2
Synopsis for "Doubletime" Somewhere, a being called Kaiyo has finally found the two most dangerous men on the planet Earth, and, having found them, has taken them both away to another world. Batman finds himself in Gotham Heights at Wayne Manor, terrified that whoever teleported him there knows his identity. Just moments ago, Catwoman had tried to kill him, but so far as he knows, she doesn't teleport people. Noticing a wound on his arm, Bruce calls out for Alfred Pennyworth in the infirmary, but he is answered instead by Catwoman. Worried that she has learned to teleport, Batman attacks her, but she takes it in stride, playing along as though it was meant to be a game. Confused, Batman takes in his surroundings, and sees a wedding photo from his and Selina Kyle's wedding, and realizes that this is not the world he had come to know. Meanwhile, in Smallville, Superman is more than a little confused that his father appears to be alive, when they died years ago. Jonathan Kent is also confused, because he knows that no son of his would beat his best friend senseless, referring to Batman, who is slumped on the ground nearby. Clark had only just encountered this masked man that day. Angrily, Superman turns to the Batman and demands to know just what is going on. The bruised and beaten man coughs that he knows nothing about it all, but believes that he might have an explanation. Unfortunately, Kaiyo decides that this Batman is too smart for his own good, and teleports him away before he can give Superman any answers just in time for this Earth's Superman to arrive. Batman is transported back to his cave, where he sees with some surprise that he has a double too and he's already found his way in. From the corner of his eye, though, he spots the one who has been engineering all of this, and calls for her to stop. His shouting is futile, though, and she escapes thanks to her inter-dimensional teleportation abilities. Returning his attention to his double, Bruce rushes deeper into the cave, worrying that his double might have done something to his wife. He finds that the other Batman has tied Selina up, and challenges him angrily, while the other Batman sizes him up, and notices that he is much older - and wounded. Despite Selina's encouraging them to talk, the two Batmen begin to fight, realizing quickly that they are evenly matched, and that they know moves that nobody else is supposed to know. Stopping, the elder Bruce asks the younger what story his father read from him every night for a month when he was five years old. The younger answers correctly, "The Veldt" by Ray Bradbury. Selina announces that they are the same man, though the new arrival is younger. Though they can't be sure of how, the younger Batman warns that he was fighting a villain who wore red and blue and is the most dangerous person he has ever seen and if he crossed over into this world too, it needs to be taken care of. The elder Batman assures him that he has a friend taking care of things, withholding the fact that his friend is his world's version of the man in question. Impetuously, Clark demands to know who the hell this man who looks just like him is, and sternly Superman warns him to watch his language. This only serves to make Clark angrier, and Martha Kent warns him that they should both know better than to fight like this. Pulling away from her husband's protective arms, Martha approaches the younger man and examines his face. She is immediately certain that he is her son - only different. His wildness and lack of control suggest to her that he has lost much in his life lost both his parents. Without hesitation, she puts her arms around the younger Clark and cuddles him to her chest. In flight over Gotham City, the younger Batman is surprised at how clean it is. His counterpart admits that this is attributable to the fact that the Supreme Court authorized a cryo-prison for the city's most dangerous criminals, eliminating the need for Arkham Asylum. Since then, the old asylum has been converted into an amusement park. While the elder Superman has already learned to fly, Clark is forced to leap to keep up with him, as they head toward Metropolis, to meet with Lois Lane - to whom this world's Superman is married. She already seems to know about his double, and Superman makes her promise that this meeting must be off-the-record. The meeting is uncomfortable for Clark, given that in his world, he has been pining for Lois, while she sees other men. Fortunately, the meeting is interrupted by a visit from Wonder Woman whose appearance certainly captures the younger Clark's attention. Without much hesitation, Diana glares at Lois, and suddenly thrusts a spear into the woman's chest. Unbeknownst to either Superman, they were not meeting with Lois at all. It had been Kaiyo, the Trickster in disguise, and Wonder Woman had just picked a fight with her. Appearing in "Doubletime" Featured Characters *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Catwoman of Earth-2 *Jonathan Kent of Earth-2 *Batman of Earth-2 *Martha Kent of Earth-2 *Superman (Kal-L) *Lois Lane Kent *Wonder Woman of Earth-2 Villains *Trickster Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Gotham City *'Earth-2' **'Gotham Heights' ***Wayne Manor ***Batcave ***'Cryo-Prison' ***'Arkham Asylum Amusement Park' **Smallville ***Kent Farm **Metropolis Items *Boom Tube *Catwoman's Whip *Batarang *'Mangubots' Vehicles *Batplane Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/batman-superman-2013/batmansuperman-2 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman/Superman_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-superman-2-doubletime/4000-418770/ Batman/Superman (Vol 1) 02